Lárgate
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: One-shot. TH. Dicen que el amor lo soporta todo, pero ¿Que pasaría si Bella descubre a Edward con otra mujer? ¿y si esa mujer fuese Tanya? en situaciones así, el amor puede destruirse en un segundo. Basado en la canción "Qué hiciste" de Jennifer López


**Resumen:** Dicen que el amor lo soporta todo, pero ¿Qué dirá Bella al respecto cuando encuentre a Edward con otra mujer? hay ocasiones en que el amor no soporta TODO. Oneshoot basado en la canción **"Qué hiciste"** de Jennifer López. Todos humanos.

**Lárgate**

Era tarde y había sido descubierto "con las manos en la masa" o mas bien en el cuerpo de la vecina… la tipa era una modelo de pasarela que, luego de ser descubierta con drogas en su bolso, había sido despedida de su empresa… no era más que una mujerzuela con implantes y con cabello teñido…

Pero, a él le dio lo mismo… aun sabiendo las consecuencias, se había metido con ella… olvidándose de su familia…

La tipa era Tanya Denali… su rival de la escuela… ella decía que tarde o temprano los separaría… y había cumplido su amenaza…

Eso, sin contar la fe ciega que ella le tenía a su marido… pero cuando los vio… estaban sobre SU CAMA… la cama que ellos compartían… Él, al verla, trató de arreglar la situación…

-Bella, no es…

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A ABRIR LA BOCA! ¡NO ME VAS A SALIR CON QUE "ELLA TE SEDUJO Y QUE TU NO ESTAS EXCITADO, CAYENDO EN SUS BRAZOS"! Y… ¡NI SIQUIERA RESPETASTE NUESTRO CUARTO, NO TE PUDISTE IR A REVOLCAR CON ESA EN OTRO SITIO! ¡NO, TENIA QUE SER AQUÍ! ¡Tenías que ENGAÑARME aquí!

-cariño…

-no me sueltes palabras bonitas que solo vas a empeorar tu situación…

-pero, mi vida…

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO DIGAS NADA! ¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE!

Hizo lo que menos pensaba… tomó a la mujer del cabello y, sacando fuerzas de su ira, la arrastró hasta donde estaba la familia… la arrastró al barro y contó lo que pasaba

-miren… ESTA es la ramera que entretiene a mi "marido" – enfatizo dibujando comillas – esta es la que me hacia la vida pedazos cada día… y vaya que si lo logró pero AHORA sí que me la deshizo… ¿cómo lo hizo? ¡Metiéndose en MI cama CON él!

-eso no es cierto – Alice estaba atónita y no creía lo que oía – no lo harías ¿verdad, Edward?

-claro que lo hizo, Ali, los acabo de descubrir… en MI cuarto… tenían la puerta entre abierta…

Rosalie, su concuñada, estaba que se tiraba encima de Tanya…

-ya lo sabía yo, ¡YA SABIA YO QUE TE IBAS A METER CON ÉL PARA MATAR SU MATRIMONIO! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA PU..! –Emmett, su marido, le cubrió la boca para evitar que su pequeña Lilly oyera la palabra – gracias, cielo… eres una rompe hogares

Los señores Cullen estaban desconcertados por lo que oían. Y la pequeña Renesmee estaba escuchando y no entendía por qué su madre gritaba

-mami… ¿por qué estas molesta?

-Renesmee, vete a tu cuarto y no me discutas…

-si-asintió, algo asustada por la expresión de su madre

-Te largas de aquí, mujerzuela, te largas o te voy a empapar en alcohol y te vas a convertir en una antorcha humana

Tanya tuvo miedo de la amenaza y de la expresion de Bella y se fue… nadie esperaba lo que seguía; se quitó los zapatos, los aros, el collar y su alianza de matrimonio

-en cuanto a ti, Cullen – espetó con rabia – te quiero FUERA de mi casa antes de que anochezca… perdiste TODO… mi confianza, mi lealtad, mi amor y a tu hija… no puedo creer cuan BAJO caíste por un par de senos inflados… - cogió su móvil y llamó – hola, Jenks… quiero que me redactes un documento de divorcio… si, común acuerdo – miró a Edward, quien no pudo decir nada – sí, lo quiero lo antes posible… no, gracias… no quiero NADA de este tipo… ah, y pídele al juzgado que me dé una orden de alejamiento… no sé, inventa algo… pero quiero esos papeles lo antes posible… no, mi hija no tiene nada que ver… no tengo la sangre tan fría como para alejarla de él, pero tengo autoestima como para alejarlo de mi… gracias…- cortó – bueno, ahora… LÁRGATE…

Dos meses después había un concierto en el que participaban los funcionarios del hospital de Seattle… Bella era pediatra y jefe del área de maternidad… esa noche habían elegido a los jefes de áreas para que cantaran algo... Luego de los de Rehabilitación y de Oftalmología, seguía ella…

-la vida nos da sueños, amor e ilusiones, pero también puede darnos golpes muy duros como la traición, el engaño y la realidad de ver que no siempre se puede vivir con quien se sueña… lo que no debería pasar ya me pasó, el Dr. Cullen y yo nos divorciamos…-se oyeron murmullos y él solo pudo bajar la cabeza y ocultarla entre sus brazos, apoyados en la mesa - esta canción es para ti, "cariño"….

[**Nota:** por razones de las condiciones de publicación, he borrado las letras de las canciones de todos mis fic, incluyendo las canciones que se supone que Bella canta aquí y en "Mi luz", asi que pongan la canción que inspira este fic en este punto de la historia e imagínense a Bella cantando el tema ^^]

Estaba destrozada…. Herida y pisoteada… se había casado con tantos sueños e ilusiones… se amaban desde pequeños, habían tenido una gran amistad, una buena relación, un tierno noviazgo y una bellísima ceremonia de boda… su niña era su mayor tesoro... El único que le quedaba…

¿Cómo volver a confiar? No sabía cuánto tiempo se había estado revolcando con esa mujer y eso le destrozaba el alma… habían peleado tantas veces y ella juraba que envejecerían juntos… pero no…

Su alma estaba rota, él había usado su amor como arma para romperla… excitado, le había hecho mil promesas a Tanya; que se olvidaría de su familia, dejaría su trabajo y se irían al Caribe… típico de los amantes actuales… _los mentirosos actuales…_ ya nadie era como los caballeros de la Edad Media, que le juraban amor y devoción a sus doncellas… no eran como Romeo Montesco, quien llegó a morir por su amada Julieta…

Su hogar ya no era más que un edificio… ya no denotaba la unión y el amor que había sentido antes… pero sabía que no era su culpa… la culpa era de aquel que no había respetado el juramento de prometer ser fiel, amar y respetar hasta que la muerte los separara

No habría lastima, no habría explicaciones ni lugar para lamentos… estaba decidida, viviría SOLA… no podía volver a estar con otro sin saber si duraría… lo que si haría es dejarle ver a su niña… su rayito de luz no tenía la culpa de la idiotez de su padre, por lo que no la alejaría… pero para ella, como hombre, ya no existía

Sus sueños…. Eran solamente suyos… no había nada entre ellos… el amor que ella sentía aún vivía pero ella decidió matarlo sin piedad… no lo odiaría… solo lo borraría definitivamente de su vida… no lo borraría de la de su hija… pero YA NO HABRIA OPORTUNIDADES. Ella cantaba con todo su dolor, remarcó el coro con toda su rabia

Estaba todo dicho…ella se marchó y él lo supo... ella jamás lo perdonaría. Tenía a su hija pero la que había sido su "esposa" había dejado en claro la situación de ambos... ya no había relación alguna: ése era el adiós

FIN


End file.
